


A Distraction

by themmefatale



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Briarwood Arc (Critical Role), M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themmefatale/pseuds/themmefatale
Summary: After their first encounter with the Briarwoods and their subsequent encounter with ghostly invaders in Greyskull Keep, Percy has holed himself away in the workshop. With a week to prepare for their journey, Vax finds himself often dwelling on the state of his friend and decides it may be best to go to check on him.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Distraction

Vax’ildan, again, found himself restless. He laid on top of his still made bed, still dressed, and with his feet over the edge of the bed, careful to not brush against the bed covers with his boots. He flipped a dagger in his hand, its handle dancing over the knuckles on his right hand. He stared over at his shadow, watching the blade’s movement in the flicking lamplight against the stone walls. He sheathed the dagger and flicked off the light, laying still in the darkness.

His mind dwelled in a familiar place, on one particular person. On Percy. He’d rarely seen him since their encounter with the Briarwoods. At the thought of them, Vax traced his fingertips across the two pinprick scars on the side of his neck. Percy had been holed up in his workshop ever since them. That wasn’t a rarity, but now there an intense fervor to his work. He took his meals down in the workshop and had slept there for at least a couple of nights. Vax hadn’t yet heard him come up to his room tonight. He was worried about him, though, unfortunately, found himself totally lost on what to do about it or what he could say to Percy. Talking to him may help. At least it would be better than sleeplessly mulling over the situation again and again.

Vax rolled over, landing on his feet, and making his way to the door. He cracked it open slightly and glanced down the hallway. It was empty, all the doors shut. It was quiet, though there was an occasional Grog snore. He slipped out, making sure the door didn’t creak, then shut it behind him without a sound, and made his way down the hallway, a little way into the shadows, though just out of the range of opening doors. It briefly occurred to him that he didn’t exactly need to stealth, but he continued on with it regardless. No sense in waking anyone up and a little extra practice never hurt. Before he reached the stairs, he checked Percy’s room. It was undisturbed, still tidy as it had been when it was cleaned up just after it had been left in disarray after the encounter with the Briarwoods. He continued down to the workshop, through the still and silent Greyskull Keep.

The door to Percy’s workshop was shut when Vax arrived, though there was a warm glow in the cracks along the edges of the door. Vax paused with his hand on the doorknob, still not knowing if it was best to disturb Percy in his work or not. After another brief moment of hesitation, he did, opening the door halfway.

Percy sat, head ducked low over his workbench, scribbling away feverishly on the diagram of some device Vax could not recognize, hair ruffled and face streaked with soot. Scraps of metals and tools were scattered around the small space Percy had cleared away for writing. He didn’t look up at the opening of the door. Vax gently rapped his knuckles against the door. Again, he did not look up at this.

“Percival,” Vax said quietly in a voice just above a whisper.

Percy turned, looking up at him in surprise. Embarrassment over his state of disarray briefly washed over him as he saw Vax looking at him from the doorway with an expression of concern. He pushed his work away from him and stood.

“Uh, Vax.” There was a long pause. “Come in, I guess. Is there a problem? Are we leaving early?”

Vax made his way into the room, clicking the door shut behind him, talking a few steps into the room, and idling there, unsure exactly what to do or say.

“No, no. We aren’t leaving now. And there aren’t any real immediate problems, no invading ghosts or anything of that sort, but, I mean, I am worried about you.”

That hung between them for several breaths. Their eyes met and Vax saw Percy’s, so filled with pain, with sorrow, with fear, with anger, with turmoil. Vax broke eye contact, removing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Percy without a word. They stood in that embrace, Percy bringing his head down and laying it against Vax’s shoulder.

They broke apart slowly and each took a silent, still moment. Percy pushed the clutter away on his workbench.

“Sorry. I can’t offer anywhere better to sit,” he said, looking down and the workbench, now slightly more in disarray.

Vax took a seat there and Percy did too, sliding the chair he had been sitting on under it.

“Vax, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t know what I can tell you.”

Vax looked at him again, seeing Percy’s expression was now much more subdued. He put his hand against Percy’s knee. “I know, Percival. And I don’t expect you to. And… I don’t know how to help you either. But I wanted to let you know. You can speak whenever you’re ready.” Vax hoped his words were comforting.

More silence stretched between them, Vax’s hand still resting on Percy. He didn’t brush it away. Percy looked away, out into the workshop, breath heavy in his chest.

“I just… I… I don’t know. The Briarwoods. I mean, I’ve thought about what I can do, about revenge, for so long. And I knew that they were utterly vile, but I didn’t know they were…” he waved his hands. “I didn’t know they were whatever creatures they are. And that’s all I can think about. And I don’t know what to do besides prepare myself and dedicate myself to finding something to destroy them, but I know that I can never be fully prepared for that and… none of us know what we’re really facing.”

Percy put his face into his hands, running his fingers through his already ruffled hair, leaving his head bowed. Vax moved his hand from Percy’s leg to his back, trying to provide some at least some comfort.

“You’re right. We don’t know what we’re facing, but you haven’t seen the sun in days and have barely spoken to anyone. I want to… provide you with a distraction.”

As soon as the words left Vax’s mouth, he realized how unintentionally provocative they were. Percy looked over at him in surprise, eyebrows raised. Vax could feel himself getting slightly flustered as a flush spread across his cheeks.

“I didn’t intend it-”

But Percy could already feel a laugh rising. He laughed from his core, sitting up a little bit straighter and leaning back as he laughed. Vax was relieved that Percy did not take it the wrong way, but his cheeks still felt rather warm. A sparkle still remained in Percy’s eyes.

“Regardless of intent, does the offer stand?” Percy asked, leaning a little ways into Vax. Percy wasn’t exactly sure what motivated him to say that, but Vax was right, he did desperately need a distraction.

Vax leaned in too, with some hesitancy. “Yes. Yes, it does.”

Percy wrapped his hand around the back of Vax’s neck, pulling him in. Their lips met, Percy pressing in further, leaning into Vax, leaving him breathless. They broke apart, each breathing heavily before Percy desperately pulled Vax forward again.

Vax braced his hands against Percy’s chest and deftly undid the buttons on the front of his shirt, pushing it back off Percy’s shoulders, tossing it off to the other side of the workbench. He removed his own gloves as well and tossed them aside, bringing his now bare hands around Percy’s back. He shifted his position on the workbench, swinging his leg over Percys’, allowing Percy time to hold him close until he shifted himself so that he was straddling Percy’s lap.

Their lips were still together, moving together. Soft and nearly desperate, with just a little edge of roughness. Vax brought his hips down, grinding against Percy. He was already hard and he could feel Percy’s erection quickly growing as he continued the rhythm of his hips, both of them balanced now somewhat precariously on Percy’s workbench.

Percy pulled back and pushed Vax off. Vax was concerned at first, worried that something was wrong, but Percy was unbuckling his belt. Vax took their brief parting to remove his Belt of Returning, which he cast aside on the workbench, as well as the top of his leather armor, which was tossed unceremoniously on the floor and Percy stood and pulled Vax in again.

Vax kissed him sloppily now and Percy took his hand, placing it against his crotch. Vax could feel his cock through the layer of fabric. He dropped to his knees and brought Percy’s pants down to his knees. He took Percy in his hands first, but soon brought him into his mouth. Starting off slowly, building a slow rhythm.

Percy’s head was already thrown back. From this angle, Vax couldn’t see his half-lidded eyes or his open mouth, but he could see the arching of his neck back, the heaving of his chest. He could feel the thrusting and shutter of Percy’s hips, which was accompanied by deep, unrestrained moans. Vax continued he could feel the tears rising up in the corners of his eyes as he brought Percy in a little too far, but it didn’t matter. He continued, the rhythm growing faster, Percy’s volume increasing, the thrusts of hips stronger. And soon, Percy came, having to brace himself back against the workbench as he trembled, Vax taking his cum in his mouth. Vax swallowed despite the unpleasantness of its taste.

There was quiet, save for both of them breathing heavily. Vax still kneeled on the floor of the workshop, himself now painfully hard. Percy was still leaned back against the workbench, elbows propping himself up, eyes closed. Percy’s eyes fluttered open and he brought himself up from his elbows to his hands, looking down at Vax shirtless and kneeling below him with an untamed look of desire still in his eyes.

Percy brought himself down, kicking his pants off from around his ankles. He gently pushed Vax back onto the ground, straddling over his torso, taking Vax’s legs and spreading them behind him. Vax looked up at him, admiring his rather handsome features at an angle that he was not accustomed to. Percy shifted back over Vax’s legs, unbuttoning his trousers. Vax raised his hips to allow Percy to pull them off, accidentally brushing up against Percy’s inner thigh as he did so. A moan escaped from his lips and a teasing smile danced on Percy’s face.

Vax was now fully naked, as was Percy. The air around them was warmed by the forge, but a shiver still traced up Vax’s spine as Percy brought his mouth down, around Vax’s cock. He took Vax in his mouth with almost a tenderness. Vax could feel the tracing of Percy’s tongue as his head bobbed up and down. It did not take long before Vax reached a climax, a rumble of pleasure rushing through his body. His eyes closed and lips parted in the aftermath, having to take some time to reign in his breathing after the wake of his pleasure.

He opened his eyes soon after as he felt Percy’s hands around him, lifting him. Vax stood. Both of them stood face to face in the flicking lamplight of the workshop, Vax staring up into Percy’s eyes. They shared another kiss, this one little more than a peck, though Vax could faintly taste himself against Percy’s lips. Percy led him over silently to the cot and they laid down next to each other, limbs entwined, Vax’s head tucked against Percy’s chest.

“Thank you,” whispered Percy.

Vax chuckled and it grew to a laugh.

“What?” Percy asked, shifting up to look down at Vax.

Laughter still shook in Vax’s voice. “We suck each other’s cocks and you just say thank you?”

Percy laughed now with him too. They curled back into each other.

“You were right, you know, I did need a distraction,” Percy told Vax just before they drifted off to sleep together.

Vax woke first, sleep clouding his mind. He could feel arms wrapped around him and the rise and fall of a chest against him. He blinked, squinting a little as bright lamplight hit his eyes. Vax realized where he was.

“Percy?” he gently shook Percy awake.

Percy looked over at him, eyes a little bleary as well.

“Oh. Vax,” he said, sleepiness muffling his words slightly.

“I don’t know how much time has passed, but I think it may be good for you to sleep in a proper bed,” Vax said, voice a little rough.

Percy sat up, looking more alert. “You’re right. I should. And we’re keeping last night to ourselves, right?” Percy looked over for confirmation.

“Of course we can,” Vax said.

Percy stood, collecting their clothing from across the workshop. Vax sat up now and caught his trousers and top as Percy tossed them over. They both dressed.

A thought came to Vax as he laced his boots. “What time is it? I don’t think we could keep this quiet if we both waltzed up together as Scanlan was eating breakfast.”

Percy pulled on his shirt and paused as Vax’s realization hit him as well. “I keep forgetting to bring a clock down here, but I don’t believe we slept for that long.”

They both finished dressing but were both unable to remove the slight degree of dishevelment that still lingered for both of them. Vax opened the door of the workshop slowly, glancing up and down the hall. It seemed the only light that came from the stairwell was faint lamplight, presumably meaning the sun hadn’t yet risen.

“The sun hasn’t risen,” Vax said, taking Percy’s arm playfully and pulling him towards the stairs.

Percy allowed himself to be pulled along and up the staircase by Vax. They headed up the stairs and found the ground floor of Keep Greyskull silent and still. The exterior lamps were lit, but there was a faint bit of pink and orange over on the horizon. Vax pulled Percy along further, Vax’s steps perfectly silent and Percy’s a little less so, though not loud enough that they could wake anyone.

Vax snuck another kiss at the base of the stairs and Percy gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth before they pulled apart. They each enjoyed the continued flirtation, but made their way up the stairs at a more platonic distance. Vax trailed along a little ways behind and nearly bumped into Percy as he stopped a couple of paces away from the top of the stairs. He looked down the hall to see his sister leaving her room, quiver over one shoulder and bow in hand with a slightly grumpy looking Trinket trailing her.

Vex looked at both of them. “Good morning you two,” she said in a quiet, but singsongy voice.

As soon as Vax looked over at her, he knew from the tug of a smile at the corner of her lips that she had a pretty clear idea of what transpired between them. He hoped that his expression was able to transfer a message of ‘please don’t tell anyone else, dear sister’. Vex turned away from them both without another response, heading down the staircase at the other end of the hall.

Percy and Vax shared a final glance before parting, each of them heading to their own rooms. And Vax found his thoughts lingering again on Percy as he laid in bed, hoping to gain a little more sleep before the sun fully rose. But this time, as his thoughts lingered on Percy, they were no longer lingering there with worry, only lingering there with a faint pleasant feeling of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first return to fanfiction after a little while away and in a new fandom as well. It's my first time writing anything sexually explicit, so that's a new experience too. Any comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed. Expect more from me in the future (likely the distant future, but future nonetheless)


End file.
